


Finger Lickin' Good

by Nrandom



Category: McDonaldland, TV Commercials
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Fast Food, No One Reads My Tags | Tag Wranglers Read Your Tags, Public Blow Jobs, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Wendy walks in on something she doesn't quite expect...





	Finger Lickin' Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/gifts), [alamerysl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alamerysl/gifts), [MCU_is_awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCU_is_awesome/gifts).



> I entirely blame the people gifted for this. What am I even doing with my life. Why did I write this.

Wendy was minding her own business when she heard strange noises coming from the room next door. Finishing her braids, she dared to venture to the Fast Food Restaurant next door and peek in the window. What she saw would scar her for the rest of her days.

* * *

 

“Oh, _Daddy_ ” Ronald McDonald moaned as Colonel Sanders traced his stomach with his tongue. Just as Colonel Sanders was about to put McDonald’s dick in his mouth, the couple heard a scream from outside.

“Stop licking each other!” Wendy screamed as she opened the door. “I’m _underage._ You should know better than to do _that_ in a public place where anyone could walk in on you! You’re right next to a PlayPlace for fucks sake! _”_

McDonald raised an eyebrow at her, still nonchalantly sprawled out over a fast food table naked with a similarly clothed Colonel Sanders on top of him. “You’ve been around for decades, Wendy. You think you’d be used to it by,” he says, a slightly breathless quality to his voice.

“That’s not the point!” Wendy screamed back. “Anyo-”

“Do you want me to continue?” Colonel Sanders interrupted, winking at McDonald and ignoring Wendy completely.

“God Yes” Mcdonald said, pulling Colonel Sanders up for a kiss.

Wendy left in a huff, knowing they would never listen now. Maybe she’d go talk to the King about it. His wife, the Dairy Queen, was always running off with the Starbucks mermaid. He’d understand her pain.

* * *

 

“Oh Daddy, you do such wonderful things with your tongue” McDonald said, not long after Wendy’s leaves.

Removing his mouth from McDonald body, Colonel Sanders smirks. “You’re finger lickin’ good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Links to Art Inspiration:  
> https://i.imgur.com/Qu0Yvcx.png  
> https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/fast-food-restaurants-anime-characters-ozumiiwizard-fb9.png  
> https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/fast-food-restaurants-anime-characters-ozumiiwizard-7-596c65b535876__700.jpg


End file.
